Rome
This article is for the original alliance known as Rome. For other uses, see Rome (disambiguation). Rome was started on February 5, 2010 by two friends magnetar and richard I. The purpose for creating the alliance was to build a laid back community of friends were nations can feel at home and prosper. The alliance of Rome is by no means a neutral alliance as we look to expand our influence and create new friendships with the rest of the planet. And our history keeps on being written..... Irc Channel If you have business with ROME you can find us on #cnrome, on coldfront. Charter of Rome Roman Constitution Motto: Senatus Populusque Romanus- "For The Senate and the People of Rome" SENATE * 1- The senate is the center of all roman government. It shall have the power to declare war, approved foreign affairs decisions, and legislative/executive powers. * 2- The senate shall be the most powerful organ of Republican government and the only body of state that could develop consistent long-term policy. * 3- It shall enacted "decrees of the senate" (senatus consulta), which will decided all public and judicial matters. * 4- The senate shall have 3 senators elected. * 5- Senate shall only require a simple majority in order to pass all bills. ELECTION OF SENATORS * 1- The people of Rome shall elect their senators to represent their interests in the republic. * 2- Each senator shall be elected for a period of two months. * 3- Senators may run for election as many times as they want. * 4- Half shall be elected each month. * 5- Must be in the alliace for at least a month, or member of the alliance prior to ratification of this document. * 6. There will be a minimum of 3 Senators with 2 new senators added for ever 30 members that Rome gains. * 7. Senators may be asked by Consul to take up other responsibility's such as but not limited too, Praetor, Quaestors, Aediles. CONSULS * 1- The consuls is the chief executive officer in charge of executing all roman laws and ordinances passed by the senate. * 2- Commander and chief of all military forces in Rome. * 3- Powers to convene senate, propose laws, and courses of action. * 4- The consul shall be in charge of supervising the rest of the government branches. * 5- Elected for three months. * 6- Has full authority to dictate foreign policy, establish treaties and conclude peace. * 7- Hand picks senators to occupy positions of praetor, Aediles, Quaestors. * 8- Has Veto Powers over all Senate decisions. Consul's Veto may only be overturned with a majority vote from the entire alliance population. * 9- May issue Executive orders which carry the same effect as Senate laws(Senate may overturn an executive order with a 75% majority), may delegate some of his duties to help assit him in his daily tasks. Qualifications * 1- Must be a Senator of Rome in Good standing in order to run for the office of Consul, Or a Senator of Rome at the time of his declaration of intent to run for office. PRAETOR * 1- They shall command Rome’s legions. * 2- Shall supervise the day to day activities of the roman legions. * 3- Has the ability to delegate some of his duties and authoritys in order to allow him to properly execute his position. QUALIFICATIONS 1- Must be a senator of Rome in good standing in order to run for office. 2- Consul will hand pick praetor from the pool of senators. AEDILES * 1- They shall be in charge of informing the roman people of the day to day news. * 2- Administer all trade within Rome( Trade circles, Tech deals). * 3- Is in charge of the religious festivals and godly sacrifices. * 4- Has the ability to delegate some of his duties and authoritys in order to allow him to properly execute his position. * 5. In charge of recruiting members for the alliance and promoting a steady flow of recruits to the alliance. QUALIFICATIONS * 1- Must be a senator of Rome in good standing in order to run for office. * 2- Consul will hand pick praetor from the pool of senators. QUAESTORS * 1- financial officers and administrative assistants in charge of state treasury at Rome. * 2- In charge of overseeing all financial programs and insuring a steady grain supply to all roman citizens. * 3- Has the ability to delegate some of his duties and authoritys in order to allow him to properly execute his position. QUALIFICATIONS * 1- Must be a senator of Rome in good standing in order to run for office. * 2- Consul will hand pick praetor from the pool of senators. ORDER OF SUCCESSION * 1- If consul steps down the Praetor, Aidelies, and Quastors shall assume power as a temporary triumvirate. * 2- If a senator steps down, a special election will be held to choose a new senator, the senator elected shall only be elected to serve out the remainding term of the senator that stepped down. * 3- If consul or senator become inactive for a period of 30 days or more, the senate may order a resolution to remove the consul or senator. REMOVAL OF OFFICE * 1- Consul and or Senator's may only be removed of office for the following crimes, ** a. Treason, as defined by conspiaring to do harm to Rome. ** Failure to abbide by the Charter. * 2- If a Senator is found guilty of one of these crime the Senate may take a "vote of no confidence" and remove the Senator with a majority vote of 60%. * 3- If a Consul if found guilty of one of these crimes the senate may take an Impeachment vote, The senate must pass the impeachment vote with a majority of 60%, upon which the impeachment vote shall be put to a majority vote through the people of rome. Only when the senate has approved an impeachment by 60% vote, and the people of rome have voted to remove the consul by a simple majority, will the consul be removed from office. Foreign Affairs * 1. The Consul shall be the official representative of the alliance to the rest of the world, he shall be the voice and the spirit of the alliance. * 2. The Consul may, Propose treaties, Conclude peace, Cancel Treaties, and execute all other duties related to Foreign Affairs. * 3. All Military treaties must be approved by the Senate(MDP,MADP,MDoAP) any Non-Military treaty may be passed by the Consul without Senate approval. * 4. Declarations of War must be approved by the Senate. * 5. Declarations of War in responce to a treaty obligation Does NOT require senate approval, the consul shall have full authority to declare war when there is a treaty obligation. ROMAN LEGIONS Legion Motto: “igitur qui desiderat pacem, praeparet bellum”- Therefore whoever desires peace, let him prepare for war Military organization * 1- The legion will be lead by the praetor. * 2- Second in command being called centurions. * 3- Soldiers will be hence known as legionares. * 4- Generals must uphold the legion standard and never let the war eagle fall into enemy hands. ---Member acceptance--- * 1- A new member to Rome will be known as a Peregrini which was originally the term used to describe any person who was not a full Roman citizen, that is someone who was not a member of the Cives Romani. * 2- Once the peregrini passes the Roman academy they will be known as a cives Romani which were full Roman citizens, who enjoyed full legal protection under Roman law. This class of citizens are able to vote on all matters of government and elect their respective officials. * 3- Once a member completes an application on the Roman forums they may switch their Alliance Affiliation to Rome in order to avoid being raided by barbarians. * 4- peregrini's will become full citizens of Rome only when they have passed the basic education requirements. Roman Election process * 1- Every cives Romani(Roman Citizen) has a right to vote for their candidate. * 2- Peregrini’s do not have a right to vote only cives romani. Roman Freedoms and Rights * 1- Freedom of speech. * 2- Freedom to worship any gods.( speak your mind on all matters) * 3- Freedom of prostitution (sell tech) legal age 13. * 4- Freedom of every roman to own property which may include slaves(tech farms), Grow your nation as you see fit. Note: while we encourage all of Romes citizens to follow the guides on the roman academy to the letter it is your right to build your nation as you see fit. Civil constitution Note: any romans that do not follow the following rules will be subject punishment. * 1- Tech raiding is allowed only if it is being done on nations that are classified as NONES meaning they dont belong to any alliance. * 2- Rome will not tolerate beggars on our streets, the penalty will be being fed to the lions. * 3- It is the responsibility of each roman citizen to be part of its community and be active in it( no welfare in ROME), and growing into fine roman men(nation growth) * 4- Revocation of roman citizenship rights, the tribune may revoke the citizenship(expulsion from ROME) of any roman with proper justification of him having broken roman laws. Any roman citizen may appeal the tribunes decision to the senate and such decision can be overturned with a unanimous vote from all the senate. Ammendment We the People of Rome realise that while magnetar is infact perfect , both Richard I and smallz are not, therefore if the people and citizens of rome wish to ammend the charter, it must be put to a populer vote and may only pass with a 60% majority. Mergers/Disbandments The people of Rome Welcome any alliance that wishes to merge with us however in order to merge Rome into another a majority vote must take place. Same rules apply for disbandment. See also Category:Terra-Cotta Pact